


Dean and Castiel's daughter's first date

by EmilyChbt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyChbt/pseuds/EmilyChbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very nervous for his daughter's first real date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Castiel's daughter's first date

Dean was sitting on the steps leading to the upstairs of their house. It was very clear on his face that he was agitated. Castiel walked up to him and sat down. The black haired man put his head on his husband’s shoulder. Dean sighed.   
“Dean, honey, will you relax? Harriet really likes this guy. We need to trust her. And if he turns out to be a dick-waffle, then you can get all macho on him.” Cas said this while stroking his back. Castiel knew that always calmed him down.  
“You know that I can’t calm down. This is the first guy she has shown real interest in. This is going to be her first date, and her first dance. I need her to have a good time. I just want her to have a good childhood, after Sam and I didn't have one. Well, you didn't have one either, being in heaven and all.” Cas groaned. Dean was rambling again. But Cas knew that Dean was right. He just had to let Dean be protective over their only daughter.   
Right as Dean leaned in and kissed his very handsome lover, their daughter, Harriet, came down the stairs. She looked just like her mother, Charlie. Dean was still thanking her for being the surrogate mother. Dean didn't want his daughter coming from a random person. He was the biological father because Cas didn't want to be because he was a fallen angel and was technically thousands of years old.   
Harriet had Charlie’s bright red hair and Dean’s spectacular green eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, because her parents were two of the most attractive people ever. Her hair at the moment was up in a messy bun with butterfly pins and gems scattered around it. She had gone lightly on the makeup, using like green to bring out her eyes. She was dressed in a white dress with green pokadots and a giant green bow on the back. It puffed out at the end, making it look like a small ball gown. The dress looked like it had come right out from the 1950s. Castiel had made it for her, he loved spoiling her.   
Both of the fathers let out a gasp. Dean said with complete love in his voice, “You are the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen, sweetheart. Your mother would have loved to be here.” Cas repeated his sentiments.   
Harriet blushed bright red. “Dad, Papa, stop!” She finished walking down the stairs. Dean kissed her on her cheek. Just as Cas was about to hug his daughter, the doorbell rang. Dean whipped his head around and tensed up. “Dad, please behave. James is a great guy.”   
Cas opened the door to a tall young man. James was handsome. He had blonde hair and freckles all over his face. His eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. Dean could see why Harriet liked him. If he wasn't now in his forties and James wasn’t, for one interested in his daughter, but sixteen, he would have tapped that. Dean cleared his throat and walked over to James. James looked scared because Dean was a very muscular man who was the father of his crush. Dean reached out his hand to James. He took it and his hand was crushed by Dean’s force.   
Cas said “Dean, I think you’re hurting the young man,” Dean let his hand go and crossed his arms over his wide chest, “Hello, James. I am Castiel and this is my husband Dean. Don’t be too scared, he is just very protective of Harriet. So the dance is from seven to ten. We want her back no later than 10:30. Understand?” James nodded.   
“Thanks, daddy!” Harriet kissed both her fathers on the cheek and ran out the door with James, holding hands.   
Cas closed the door. “See? That wasn't so bad, was it, Mr. Grumpy?” Dean laughed and kiss Cas on the lips. He took his hand and walked him to the kitchen so they could eat the dinner Cas had made for them.


End file.
